


The Best Type of Love is Unexpected

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Musical Instruments, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt, any mistakes are unintentional, sometimes i'm bad at writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex is trying to write a new song, Forrest distracts him
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	The Best Type of Love is Unexpected

It was the first time Forrest used his key to let himself into Alex’s house. He’d had the key for almost a month but each time he went to use it, he’d change his mind and knock instead. He believed it was polite to announce himself and Alex always greeted him with a smile.

Today, he’d knocked several times but received no answer. Forrest knew Alex was home so he slipped the key into the lock and made his way inside. Buffy nudged past him to trod grumpily into the living room. By the time he’d closed the door and followed, she was already curled up on the couch.

Forrest paused in the doorway; Alex was sitting at the keyboard with his back to him, headphones over his ears, fingers poised over the keys. He couldn’t hear the music but Alex’s gentle voice was enough for him.

“And you came along, unexpectedly…” Alex paused then hissed “dammit” before slamming his fist down in frustration.

He watched as Alex reached up and yanked the headphones off, threw them down on the keyboard and reached up to rub the bridge of his nose. Forrest raised his hand, rapped his fist upon the doorframe to announce himself.

Alex spun around in the chair and his eyes fell upon Forrest, his face lit up as he smiled at him.

“Hope I’m not interrupting?” He asked.

“Never!” Alex grinned.

Forrest moved across the room as Alex reached for his crutch to get up but he stopped him with a gentle hand to the shoulder.

“Don’t get up, babe,” Forrest greeted him.

Alex tilted his head back and Forrest leaned down to kiss his sweet lips.

“I’d say it sounds good but I couldn’t exactly hear it,” he added.

“It put Buffy right to sleep,” Alex nodded to the couch. Forrest laughed.

“She’s an old grouch and falls asleep if she stays still for longer than three seconds.”

He started to pull away but Alex’s hand grasped the front of his shirt, pulled him back for another kiss. It was gentle at first, lips barely touching, until Alex opened for him and Forrest’s tongue darted into his mouth.

They both moaned, Alex maybe a little louder than Forrest was used to. He pushed the seat back from the keyboard and parted his legs, welcoming Forrest into his space.

He didn’t need to be asked twice or even once verbally. Forrest pressed himself between Alex’s legs, wrapped his arms around him and continued to kiss him until they were both breathless. He eventually had to pull away but damn it was hard. Every time he was around Alex, he just wanted to be touching him, kissing him, loving him.

Forrest had had a few relationships over the years but there was something about Alex that was so different and so captivating. It wasn’t just his looks; yes, Alex was beautiful but he was kind and strong and selfless yet he could be shy and vulnerable too. He was a decorated hero, a wounded soldier, but he’d willingly cut off his other leg if it meant helping someone he loved. He was loyal and fierce and man Forrest was head over heels in love with him.

Alex’s hand slowly trailed up his thigh and Forrest was already entertaining the idea of adjourning to the bedroom as he moved in for another kiss.

“What were you playing?” He asked between kisses.

“Just mucking about, I guess,” Alex replied.

“Mucking about? With sheet music and…?”

“It’s nothing, okay?”

Alex broke away, turned back towards the keyboard. Forrest immediately felt bad but he never shied away from asking questions. Enquiring minds need to know.

He placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder and softly brushed his thumb across his neck.

“Are you… writing a new song?” He asked him.

“Trying to.” Alex admitted.

“That’s great, babe!”

“Is it?”

He looked up at Forrest who could see the defeatist attitude growing behind his eyes. Alex was a perfectionist when it came to his creativity and he got frustrated easily.

“You told me your passion has always been music; of course it’s great you’re focusing on it again.” He explained.

“Well, I also told you it was easier at seventeen.”

“The fundamentals are all still,” Forrest placed his other hand on Alex’s heart. “Here. The rest, the hangups and the doubt are all in your head.”

“Forrest-”

“Your last one was beautiful because you found it here,” his finger tapped on Alex’s chest, his heart. “And there’s more in there, just trying to come out but you have to be willing to listen.”

“I can hear it here,” Alex placed his hand over Forrest’s, holding them to his chest as he looked into his eyes. “But not up here.” His other hand pointed to his head.

Forrest moved forward and kissed him.

“Maybe you’re just not listening properly.” He suggested before pulling away.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

“Maybe you’re trying too hard to hear what you think you want to say, not what you’re actually feeling?” Forrest suggested. “Your last song was beautiful and it worked perfectly for the instrument and the tone and the situation but things are _different_ now… You have other instruments to play with, to tell different stories with but you’re sticking to the one you feel comfortable with.”

“Forrest-”

“You know the analogy of trying to put a square peg into a round hole? It’s not impossible but even if it does fit, it doesn’t fit _right_. Maybe your song isn’t right because it’s meant to be played on a different instrument?”

There was a heavy pause and Alex couldn’t help wondering if Forrest was pushing too deep, reading too much into it… or had he hit the nail on the head with his very first try?

“You want a drink?” Forrest asked, immediately changing the subject.

“Uh, no thanks,” Alex replied. “Not while I’m working.”

Forrest smiled, kissed him again then turned and wandered into the kitchen. Alex turned and examined his keyboard, the sheet music and the lyrics he’d messily scribbled upon them. His eyes then shifted to the other instruments he had in the room. 

Maybe Forrest was right. His last song had worked on the keyboard, everything had all come together so perfectly but this new song was _new_. It was different, it was about Forrest. He was secretly writing this one _for_ him so maybe he shouldn’t be using the same parameters he’d used last time. He couldn’t have a future moving forward if he was clinging to things that had worked in the past, thinking they could be applied here.

What works for one situation, one relationship, doesn’t necessarily apply to all.

Forrest returned with a beer for himself and silently sipped it, watching Alex as his hands smoothed over the keyboard before he reached over and turned it off. He pulled the cover over it then spun around in the chair, his back to the keyboard now.

Alex’s gaze moved to the guitar but he couldn’t reach it without getting up. He reached for his crutch but before he could stand, Forrest was there with the guitar. Alex kissed him to thank him, loving the fact Forrest had just _known_ what he needed.

He adjusted the guitar in his grasp and strummed a few chords. It took a few moments for him to tune it but once he was ready, he immediately became too shy to play it. The song wasn’t ready, not by a long shot and he didn’t want Forrest to hear it just yet but how could he tell him that without admitting the song is for him?

“You need some time alone?” Forrest asked him. “Some tricky fiddling with notes and stuff?”

Alex looked up at Forrest; how did he always _know_ what Alex needed at any given time? 

“You just got here, I don’t want to chase you away,” Alex replied.

“Buffy could use the walk,” Forrest stated.

They both turned and looked at her; she was fast asleep on the couch. She hadn’t even twitched at the sound of the word ‘walk’.

“I’ll check back in in half an hour,” Forrest said. “If you need more time then I’ll go home and start on dinner.”

He stepped close and kissed Alex again.

“I so don’t deserve someone as understanding as you,” Alex whispered. Forrest smiled.

“Make me proud, babe,” he replied.

Forrest pulled away then turned and headed to the couch. He put his half drunk beer onto the coffee table and scooped Buffy into his arms.

“Come on girl, daddy needs to concentrate.” He said to her.

Alex heard, he turned to look at Forrest who’s ears had turned slightly pink from embarrassment. Perhaps he hadn’t meant to say that out loud, that Alex hadn’t meant to hear it.

Forrest immediately scrambled from the room, taking Buffy with him but long after the front door closed behind him, Alex was still considering his words.

He could definitely get used to the idea of co-parenting an overweight beagle with Forrest… So long as Forrest _never_ called him ‘daddy’ again.

***

Forrest was a very patient man; he’d waited a long time for Alex to ask him out on a date and even longer for Alex to be ready for an actual relationship with him. He understood this was all very new for him so he never wanted to push things to be too serious too soon.

Their first kiss had been very public and in front of Alex’s brother to boot. They’d planned to take things slow, be casual for a bit, but their third date had been at Alex’s house and behind closed doors they’d gotten very hot and very heavy rather quickly.

It hadn’t been the whole hog though; the first three times they’d gotten physical had been handjobs and just getting off together. They had ‘the talk’ about their sexual history then did the responsible thing and got tested together. Alex had been strangely nervous and held Forrest’s hand the entire time but once they were both given the all clear… they’d completely given themselves over to each other; repeatedly, tenderly _and_ aggressively.

No, not aggressively but definitely animalistically.

The relationship had progressed nicely but now Forrest was waiting for the right moment to tell Alex how he felt. A part of him was nervous about saying it too soon, he didn’t want to scare Alex away.

He checked his watch, he’d been gone little more than half an hour and Buffy was beginning to whine at having to use her legs for so long. Forrest picked her up and carried her back to Alex’s house. He used his key for the second time as he headed back inside.

“Alex?” Forrest called. “Babe, we’re back!”

This time he found Alex on the couch, still clutching the guitar while humming to himself. He put Buffy down and moved towards Alex again.

“Still sounds good to me,” Forrest said as he leaned over the back of the couch. Alex halfheartedly turned to meet him in a quick kiss.

“Did you enjoy your walk?” Alex asked.

“I think I did more than Buffy did.”

“Her treats are in the kitchen.”

Forrest nodded and headed into the kitchen. Buffy didn’t follow, she jumped onto the armchair and waited for Forrest to bring her treat to her. She sniffed it briefly then took it.

“She got her treat.” Forrest said, moving back towards the couch. He sank to his knees before Alex and looked up at him. “When do I get mine?”

“Well, I _am_ kinda in the middle of something right now…” Alex replied, his brows furrowed in concentration.

“So am I…” he added, sliding right between Alex’s legs. “Right in the middle of your-”

Alex pressed a finger to Forrest’s lips, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

“Careful; there are children present!” He nodded towards Buffy, who was already asleep.

“She’s a little old lady,” Forrest said before taking Alex’s index finger into his mouth, sucking feverishly. Alex held back a groan. “Besides, it’s nothing she hasn’t seen before.”

His other hand darted up Alex’s thigh and underneath the guitar to press against the crotch of his sweats. He slowly began to rub his palm to the slight bulge he could feel.

“Forrest-” Alex groaned as he gently thrust into his touch.

“You like that?” Forrest asked even though he knew the answer.

“Oh! Fuck yeah!”

He’d been mildly surprised to learn Alex used curse words in bed. It wasn’t like he’d expected him to be shy and quiet or anything but Alex was a lot more vocal that he’d imagined him to be… And Forrest had imagined a lot of things about Alex’s prowess in bed; of course none of his imaginations had come close to the beauty of reality.

Forrest continued palming Alex’s crotch, loving the feel of the growing hardness beneath his fingers. He leaned closer for a kiss but the guitar was still in the way, moreso when Alex lifted the instrument to block him. 

“ _Alex_ ,” he heard himself whine.

“I told you, I’m in the middle of something,” he replied.

“So, take a break? You’ve earned it.”

He lowered the guitar, leaned forward, until their lips were almost touching.

“If I have to stop what I'm doing, you won't be able to walk for the next week,” Alex whispered before stealing a quick kiss.

But Forrest had great reflexes and his other hand was already on Alex’s neck, holding him close, their lips still ghosting each other’s.

“You promise?” Forrest asked him.

It wasn’t exactly a hard threat; Alex was huge, just another one of those many, many reasons Forrest loved being with him. The first time he’d sucked him off, he’d almost choked from enthusiasm. The first time Alex had fucked him, he _hadn’t_ been able to walk immediately after… and he’d _loved_ it. Alex had, of course, been mortified so Forrest had climbed into his lap and begged to be fucked _again_ to show how totally okay he was with it.

“Forrest,” Alex whispered.

“Please, Alex?” Forrest replied. “It’s been three days since we last… I miss you.”

“You _miss_ me?”

“The feeling of lying next to you, having your arms around me, your lips on mine.”

“I’m working…”

“You’ve earned a break.” He whined again.

“Oh, I have, have I?”

“Yes!”

Any other time, Forrest may have been embarrassed at the desperation in his voice but the mere sight of Alex with the guitar just did something to him. He continued to hold Alex’s neck, his thumb brushing his skin as they looked into each other’s eyes. Maybe if he stared hard enough, Alex would put the guitar aside?

Gazes still locked, Alex’s lips found Forrest’s and he kissed him deeply.

“I suppose five minutes wouldn’t hurt.” Alex reasoned.

“ _Five minutes_?” He echoed; appalled at the idea of only five minutes to do all the things he wanted to do to Alex.

Thankfully, Alex carefully set the guitar down which gave him the opportunity to scramble into Alex’s lap. He threw his leg over him, pinning him between his thighs as he wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck and looked into his eyes.

“That’s _much_ better,” he stated. “But five minutes isn’t anywhere near enough time for what I need.”

“You _need_?” Alex repeated. His own arms slid around Forrest’s waist and held him.

“To show how much I’ve missed you.”

“But I haven’t gone anywhere _for_ you to miss me?”

Forrest leaned closer, his lips barely grazing Alex’s in a gentle kiss.

“Maybe I’m not being clear enough,” he continued. “You’re a part of my life now, a big part of it, and I’m getting very used to seeing you, touching you, kissing you, _every_ day… So, if I don’t see you for one or two or three days, I miss you terribly.”

“Forrest-”

“I swear, I’m not usually this needy!”

Alex’s soft laughter made him feel better though, that his potentially irrational behaviour wasn’t inconveniencing Alex.

“It’s not that,” Alex assured him. “I guess I’m not used to being _missed_ by anyone.”

“That’s not true; anyone who’s ever met you would miss you the second you left.”

He leaned in for another kiss, lips parting, tongue pressing into Alex’s mouth. He felt the arms holding him, tightening, pulling him closer. When Alex began to moan into his kiss, Forrest started to move his hips, pressing his crotch into Alex’s.

“Should we maybe take this into the bedroom?” Alex asked between kisses.

“Nah; just fuck me right here, on the couch.” Forrest replied.

“I know I said you wouldn’t be able to walk for a week but that was just a joke…”

“Alex-”

“You know I don’t keep lube in the living room.”

“Why not? You keep it in the kitchen.”

“I _don’t_ keep it in the kitchen!” Alex looked at Forrest, almost embarrassed. “It was _in_ the kitchen because I’d just bought it and hadn’t unpacked the groceries yet when you jumped me.”

Forrest’s lips curled into a coy smile.

“Oh? I _jumped_ you, did I?” He asked, a glint in his eye.

“As I recall, yeah.”

“Because I seem to remember being splayed on the kitchen counter while you fucked me like a jackhammer.”

“Which I only did _after_ you pulled my pants down and started sucking me off against the refrigerator.”

He was still grinning at the memory while he slid his hand underneath Alex’s shirt. The feel of his abs beneath his fingers just made him want to kiss every inch of Alex’s body. He pressed his lips to Alex’s neck, teasing him with a series of kisses while he continued touching his skin.

“Forrest,” Alex groaned.

“That’s it, babe, I love it when you say my name like that… So sexy, just like you.” He said between kisses.

“Bedroom; _now_!”

Forrest loved the authority in Alex’s voice and he immediately jumped up; he was halfway across the room before he remembered Alex wasn’t wearing his prosthetic. He turned back but Alex had his crutch and was hot on his heels.

He led the way, pushed the door open and kicked off his shoes before leaping onto the bed. Forrest scrambled to the drawer and found the necessary supplies, dropping them on the bed before his fingers began struggling with the zip on his pants while Alex climbed onto the bed with him.

He forgot about himself and immediately reached for Alex instead, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close for another deep kiss. Bodies pressed together, lips crushing against the other in a fiery, heated exchange.

They began exploring other parts of each other as Forrest tried to get his hands under Alex’s shirt but Alex’s teeth were scraping his neck and distracting him.

“Not so hard,” he whispered. “I’m too old for hickeys.”

Alex pulled away and looked at him, hurt in his eyes.

“I… Thought you liked when I…” he trailed off.

“Oh, babe, I do!” Forrest placed his hand on Alex’s cheek, thumb brushing his bottom lip. “I _love_ it but not on my neck… Wyatt teased me for days last time.”

He hurriedly removed his shirt then guided Alex back towards his shoulder blade.

“Mark me where Wyatt _won’t_ see, please?”

Alex sank his teeth in like a vampire and Forrest groaned. Fuck he loved when Alex marked him; teeth marks or scratches, he didn’t care. He loved seeing the results of Alex’s enthusiasm for him and his body.

“You still want me to fuck you into next week?” Alex asked, his teeth still scraping Forrest’s skin.

“Yesssssssss!” He hissed. “Please?”

“Take off your clothes.”

The authoritative tone was back and Forrest was helpless against it. He hastened to remove his pants to the point he broke the zip but he didn’t care as he wrigged free of them and tossed them across the room. Alex chuckled at his enthusiasm.

“At ease, soldier,” Alex said before kissing him softly.

“I just… need this so bad,” Forrest whispered.

“You _need_ it?”

“Yes.”

“You _want_ it?”

“Yes.”

“You _crave_ it?”

“Fuck yes!”

Alex slipped free of his own shirt but Forrest helped him out of his pants. He could see the bulge beneath the fabric of his underwear and Forrest buried his face in Alex’s crotch. His mouth closed over Alex’s still covered cock and he sucked feverishly until Alex was groaning loudly. His lips moved away just enough for him to lower the garment before he took Alex back into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck!” Alex cried.

“We will,” Forrest said; his voice muffled.

He slid his fingers into Forrest’s blue locks, urging him deeper until he was buried deep in the man’s throat.

“ _So_ good, so hot,” Alex moaned.

His cock slipped free and Forrest lapped at the length with his tongue, slicking the hardness with sloppy wet kisses while Alex continued to vocalize his appreciation.

He tugged on Forrest’s hair then urged him up to meet him in another deep, hungry kiss.

“How do you want me?” Forrest asked.

“Begging and pleading,” Alex teased, his tongue flicked over Forrest’s lips.

“I meant _position_ ,” he laughed.

“Oh.” Alex paused, thinking it over.

How _did_ he want Forrest? 

Spread eagled before him… Perhaps with his hands tied to the headboard? On his side for a slow leisurely fuck? He’d only joked about it being a five minute break but now that Forrest was in his bed, they could be here for _hours_ and they both loved the feeling of a slow, up close, sensual fuck.

“I would say surprise me but I’m not sure I trust you after last time,” Alex teased.

Forrest grinned and captured Alex’s lips in another kiss. Arms around each other’s bodies, they rolled about on the bed, Forrest pinning Alex beneath him then leaning in for more gentle kisses.

“Tell me how you want me,” Forrest whispered into their kiss. “And I’ll make it happen.”

“I just want you here with me,” Alex replied.

He trailed his fingers softly down Forrest’s naked chest as he moved his kisses to the man’s shoulder, scraping his teeth across his skin and causing Forrest’s back to arch as a groan escaped his lips while Alex nipped at his neck.

Forrest pulled far enough away to gaze down at Alex, reached up to stroke his face and brush his hair from his eyes. He watched as Alex’s lips curled into a sly smile but before he could ask why he was grinning, he felt Alex’s hand close around his hardness.

“Oh, _fuck_!” Forrest groaned again. Alex chuckled.

“You like that, don’t you?”

“I like it even more when you’re fucking me while doing it.”

“You’re so _impatient_ today.”

“Well, you’re the one who said you were only giving me five minutes.”

“I also said I was gonna fuck you until you couldn’t walk anymore… which will definitely take more than five minutes.”

Forrest cupped Alex’s cheek, leaned down and kissed him. His tongue teasing Alex’s lips before slipping into his mouth, causing Alex to groan and eagerly buck his hips against Forrest’s.

Alex wrapped his arms around Forrest and rolled them both over so he was now straddling Forrest’s thighs. He sat up, stared down at the man pinned beneath him and ran his hands down his chest. His nails scraping the flesh and making Forrest hiss with excitement.

“Oh, fuck, you’re _killing_ me here babe,” Forrest whined. 

“I love it when you squirm,” Alex licked his lips then leaned down to trail kisses down Forrest’s body. Lapping his tongue over his navel before kissing his abdomen. Forrest bucked his hips, silently pleading for Alex to take him into his mouth.

But Alex shifted and lay down beside him, leaned close and captured his lips in another kiss while he wrapped his fingers around Forrest’s cock. In turn, Forrest took him into his grasp and they continued to share heated kisses while stroking the other’s hardness.

“Feels _so good_ , babe” Forrest murmured as he moved his hips, pressing into Alex’s hand.

“Pace yourself; you don’t wanna come too soon or this’ll all be over,” Alex teased.

“That’s what you want isn’t it, so you can get back to work?”

“I don’t know, I seem to have my _work_ cut out for me right now… With you here in my bed, at my mercy,”

Alex kissed Forrest’s lips, his chin, his neck. He moved lower and lower as he kissed right down Forrest’s naked chest to his stomach and abdomen. He looked up, Forrest was silently pleading, lips moving as he begged to be taken in. He brushed his thumb across the head, spreading his precum before he flicked his tongue across his tip.

“Fuck!” Forrest shouted and grasped the pillow under his head. 

Alex smirked and ran his tongue along the entire length, twice, making Forrest shudder in delight. He placed a slow, wet succession of kisses upon his cock while Forrest whimpered and begged.

“Not yet,” Alex said between kisses. “You don’t get to come until I start fucking you.”

“So do it already, Alex! Fuck me, please?”

“Oh yeah, beg me some more,”

Forrest shifted and wrapped his legs around Alex, pulling him closer then he reached up, buried his fingers in Alex’s hair to pull him into another kiss.

“Please, babe? I need you to fuck me, fuck me like there’s no tomorrow and make me feel it. I _don’t_ want to be able to walk afterwards; rip me open and take your fill of me.”

Alex reached up and cupped Forrest’s face in both his hands, he looked directly into his desperate eyes and held his gaze.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Alex whispered.

“I just want to feel you inside me,” Forrest replied.

“Get on your knees for me,” Alex instructed. “ _Right now_ ,”

Forrest immediately scrambled onto all fours, presenting himself on his hands and knees for Alex who nodded his approval.

“I appreciate a man who knows how to obey orders,” Alex smirked.

“Yes, _Sir_ ,” Forrest agreed.

Alex moved up the bed, alongside Forrest and reached out, slowly teasing his fingers down his back. He smiled as Forrest arched into his touch. Alex stroked his fingers over the curve of Forrest’s ass then leaned in to press a kiss to the small of his back.

“ _Alex_ ,” Forrest heard himself whine but he still wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed, he was impatient… because he wanted what he’d been promised.

Alex smiled, his lips still ghosting over Forrest’s back while his hand brushed his skin. Every touch made Forrest whimper; every kiss made him moan and every wicked word Alex whispered made him beg.

“Alex, please? Please, please, please?” Forrest bucked his hips, wriggling his ass expectantly.

“I love it when you’re impatient and _vocal_ ,” Alex said as he leaned over to kiss him.

“I just love you,” Forrest said without hesitation.

Alex froze, his face inches away from Forrest’s, both had been leaning in for a kiss but now they simply stared at each other. He swallowed, nervously, realizing _exactly_ what he’d just said. It wasn’t how he’d imagined saying those words for the first time and it was clear from the look on Alex’s face that he hadn’t been expecting it.

‘Fuck’ he thought to himself. Maybe there was some way he could spin it to make himself not look crazy and too invested in this fairly new relationship.

“I mean, I love when you fuck me-” Forrest stammered.

He’d fucked up and now he was naked, on all fours on Alex’s bed. He’d professed his feelings and now what? Should he leave? Should he just act like nothing had happened? 

“I know what you meant,” Alex whispered as he leaned closer and kissed him.

Forrest could breathe a sigh of relief or he would have if Alex wasn’t kissing him with such enthusiasm. When they finally parted, Alex nuzzled his nose against Forrest’s, like he’d done after their very first kiss.

“I love you, too,” Alex whispered. “And now I’m going to fuck you so hard the neighbours might need to put noise cancelling headphones on.”

And just like that, Alex was uncapping the lube and pouring a generous amount between Forrest’s parted cheeks. He felt two of Alex’s fingers nudging into him and he swore aloud.

“That’s it, love, be as loud as you want,” Alex said as he began scissoring his fingers and working him open.

“Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuuck!” Forrest cried.

Alex’s fingers were like magic and he was absolutely weak for them. Forrest immediately began thrusting his hips, vigorously grinding back on Alex’s digits.

“Careful, pace yourself,” Alex encouraged him.

But his words didn’t match his actions for Alex reached underneath Forrest’s body and took his hard cock into his hand, working the length as he slid his fingers in and out of Forrest’s ass.

“Alex, please?” Forrest begged.

“Please what, soldier?” Alex asked.

“Please fuck me as hard as you can, _Sir_ ,”

“Is that an order? Because I thought I was in charge around here.”

“You are! You are…” Forrest panted. “But please I need it, I need you, now, please?”

The pleading, the desperation in his voice was beautiful. Sometimes Alex couldn’t believe the effects his actions had on Forrest, especially in the bedroom. He smiled and placed another series of kisses along Forrest’s back while he removed his fingers and applied more lube.

He moved into position, balanced on his knees behind Forrest. He slid closer and guided his hard, lubed cock towards Forrest’s prepped hole. He claimed him with one thrust and Forrest screamed his appreciation.

Alex paused, taking a moment to bask in the feeling of being so deep inside him. He leaned over, wrapped his arms around Forrest’s body and held him while pressing kisses to his back.

“Oh, fuck, Alex,” Forrest groaned.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Alex whispered.

“No, never,” he replied. “Now fuck me, please, and really let me _feel_ it.”

He started slow, with hard and precise thrusts, each one causing Forrest to moan and move his own hips. They fell into a rhythm only for Alex to speed up, quick and eager thrusts that made Forrest’s knuckles turn white. He wrapped his arms around Forrest’s body, kissing his back and neck as he pulled him close.

Alex held Forrest in his arms, hands clawing at his body. Forrest turned his head and met Alex’s lips in a hungry kiss while their bodies moved together. Alex reached down and wrapped his hand around Forrest’s hard cock. He leaned back into Alex’s body and groaned.

“Oh God, yes, yes,” Forrest panted. “Fuck me _hard_!”

“You’re so demanding today, aren’t you?” He asked.

“I am, I _really_ am, I told you I needed this so bad!”

Alex chuckled, his breath warm against Forrest’s neck. He pressed more kisses to his skin while they continued moving in sync, hips rolling in perfect unison as Alex thrust into Forrest.

“Harder, babe, you _promised_!” Forrest begged.

“I can’t, my leg…” Alex replied. “I have to move.”

He pulled free and lay down on the bed. Forrest immediately scrambled up beside him and kissed him deeply. Alex wrapped his arm around him as Forrest shifted onto his side and they moved closer to each other. 

Alex guided his cock back into place and slammed into Forrest. He held him close as he thrust into him. Forrest craned his neck and met him in another kiss as they continued to move together as one.

“Is that better?” Forrest asked. “For your leg, I mean,”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “I could do this all afternoon.”

“ _This_?”

“You,” Alex nipped at Forrest’s ear. “I could do _you_ all afternoon.”

“I don’t think I’ll last that long, babe.”

Alex softly laughed and grasped his long fingers around Forrest’s hard cock. He stroked him rather vigorously in time with his hard thrusts while they both moaned into a deep kiss.

He pressed closer, wrapping himself around Forrest in a full body embrace as he slowed his movements to long, hard, deep thrusts. Each one eliciting an enthusiastic cry from Forrest’s lips which Alex kissed away before ravaging other parts of his body. Scraping his teeth along Forrest’s neck while his other hand teased his nipple.

“ _Alex_ ,” he panted. “I’m not gonna last-”

“You can, you’re doing great,” Alex assured him.

“If you keep doing _that_ I’ll be a goner,”

Alex softly laughed and claimed his lips in another series of long, lingering kisses. 

“Let go then,” Alex whispered.

“No, I don’t want you to stop,” he replied. “Feels so good.”

He shifted positions just slightly and thrust into Forrest, brushing just the right spot and making him scream with delight. Alex thrust in and out, drawing the same reaction again and again until Forrest was teetering on the brink. He kissed him, a deep tongue filled embrace while his fingers stroked him to completion. 

Forrest came in quick succession, crying out Alex’s name and a mix of incoherent words. His cries continued as Alex buried himself deep inside Forrest and spilled his seed. Their lips crushed together in another kiss while they slowly came down from their shared orgasm.

Alex buried his face in Forrest’s neck, kissing his skin, while Forrest panted Alex’s name.

“That was definitely longer than five minutes,” Alex whispered and Forrest laughed.

Alex slowly extracted himself from Forrest’s arms then leaned down to softly kiss his lips. He stared down at him, his disheveled hair and sleepy eyes and his heart just soared.

They were messy and sweaty and both covered in traces of their lovemaking but both too exhausted to get up. Alex reached over and cupped Forrest’s cheek, looked into his eyes.

“I, uh, wasn’t just saying that to… you know… be polite?” He said. “I… I love you,”

Forrest slowly sat up, trying not to wince as he moved. He reached out and took both Alex’s hands in his, stared right back at him. Their eyes locked.

“Alex, it’s okay if-” he started to say.

“If I don’t mean it?” Alex finished. 

“No, just if you’re not ready for that. I shouldn’t have said it like that or during _that_ but it slipped out and…”

“Forrest, I did mean it. I _do_ mean it. I love you.”

“I just… I know this is all new territory for you and I had it all planned out in a much more romantic gesture that being mid-fuck, you know?”

Alex nodded in agreement.

“That’s, uh, that’s what I was working on today,” he admitted. “The song I’m working on, it’s about you and how I feel about you… maybe that was why I was struggling so much with it because I wasn’t meant to say it in a song but with actual words.”

“That’s very sweet,” Forrest said. “And now I get why you kicked me out and didn’t want me to hear it until it was ready.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Well… What do you say we get cleaned up then look over the song? Maybe we can finish it together?”

“I… I’d really like that.”

*

As Alex sat upon the couch with his guitar in his lap and Forrest sprawled upon the floor with Buffy by his side, he couldn’t hold back the smile from forming on his lips.

He eventually placed his guitar aside and sank down onto the floor with Forrest who side-eyed him for a moment. Alex reached out and took hold of his hand.

“We don’t have to finish this tonight,” Alex said. “The song itself doesn’t matter, just the sentiment behind it and I don’t need to say the words in a song, I just need to say them. I love you,” his eyes shifted to Buffy’s sleeping form. “Both of you,”

Forrest smiled and nudged Buffy with his free hand. She opened her eyes long enough to glare at him.

“Well, she’s gonna be a lot harder to win over,”

Forrest replied as he scooted closer to Alex.

“Maybe I should write her a song instead?”

“Hey, if I’m not getting one then she _definitely_ doesn’t deserve one!”

Alex wrapped his arms around Forrest and looked into his eyes.

“Give me enough time and I’ll write you an entire album,” he whispered.

Forrest smiled as his heart fluttered. He really didn’t know what was left to say so he leaned in and kissed him, melting into Alex’s arms, they held each other close while exchanging soft, loving kisses.

But he agreed with Alex, he didn’t need a song or an album or even a grand gesture, he just needed Alex in his arms, by his side and in his heart.

  
  
  



End file.
